


Погибель

by cantyaread



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, OOC, UST, феминитивы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantyaread/pseuds/cantyaread
Summary: Идти до конца, даже если этот конец означает погибель.
Relationships: Скорпия/Катра





	Погибель

**Author's Note:**

> Работа, выставленная ещё на моём фикбуке, но, раз мы тут байкотируем ФБ, то пытаюсь адаптироваться к АО3. Зарисовка, какие я люблю. Сумбурно, но как есть. Писалась ещё после третьего сезона, в котором намёк на Скорпию/Катру был колоссальный.

Она ведь тогда не шутила. Совсем. Она говорила прямо и не увиливала. Она предлагала искренне. «Давай останемся», — звучат её собственные слова где-то в горле, а после в пространстве, в котором находятся она и Катра. Катра смотрит непонимающе. А после быстро отмахивается.

Она совершенно не шутила. Желание остаться было сильно. И что-то внутри, глубоко, может, интуиция, может, прозрение, чёрт его, что-то подсказывало: надо остаться. Забыть о Хордаке, забыть об орде, забыть о…

— Об Адоре, — шепчет еле слышно Скорпия, опуская руки и глядя в спину уходящей девушки. Катра дёргает ушами и оборачивается:

— Что ты сказала?

— Ничего, забудь, — машет ей Скорпия и улыбается так нелепо. «Типичная Скорпия», — наверное, подумает Катра, развернётся и уйдёт. Уйдёт.

Неужели она ничего не чувствует? В смысле… чувствует, да, но по отношению к Скорпии? Что это? Они подруги? Возлюбленные? Нет. Просто коллеги. Принцессе было совершенно не всё равно до своей лидерки. Она готова пуститься следом хоть в Рай, хоть в сущее пекло. И как же самонадеянно ожидать, что Катра обратит свой взор на неё. Кому вообще нужна Скорпия?

Ладно бы Катра вовсе не обращала внимание на Скорпию, но ведь она обращает. Или обращает нечаянно, неосознанно? Может, думает, что принцесса просто дружит так? Видимо. Другого объяснения не придумаешь. И всё твердит о своей Адоре, которая едва ли вспоминает подругу детства. Кто такая Катра? Не знаем никаких Катр, всё это выдумки.

Вместо того, чтобы хвататься за синицу, которая вот, только подойди и возьми, Катра заглядывается, зазевавшись, на журавля, который мало того, что в небе, так ещё и недосягаем. Сможет ли лидерка орды ухватиться за эту далёкую птицу и сможет ли удержать меж своих когтей? Скорпия не знает ответов на эти вопросы. Честно говоря, у неё и других вопросов в голове немерено, так что думать о том, что в их отношениях всегда есть третья фигура как-то уже не хватает сил.

А подумать стоит. И даже больше: стоит остановить Катру, развернуть к себе и… И что? Сказать «забудь об Адоре, она твоё прошлое, у тебя есть будущее, в котором её не будет»? Ну и? Скорпия опирается на стену и вздыхает, вытирая пот со лба. Думать нет больше сил. Говорить тоже. Остаётся только… Следовать дальше. Всё, что принцесса может предоставить лидерке, это свою преданность. Безоговорочную и бескомпромиссную преданность. Идти до конца, даже если этот конец означает погибель.


End file.
